1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic products, and particularly, to an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using the atomizer.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, smoking is not only harmful to a smoker, but also harmful to other people around him due to passive smoking, which is often referred as secondhand smoking. In addition, a lit cigarette end may cause a fire if it is not properly extinguished.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.